The Scarlet Bullet
by Yurikaz
Summary: Have you ever heard of a runaway queen? Have you every heard of a runaway queen becoming a pirate captain? With two bounties on her head, Raina's running from the government and her kingdom. With her twin brother by her side and with an ally such as the Surgeon of Death, will she finally be free from the strings of her title? Of her name?


**Hello! So I finally wrote this nightstand. It took a while but to be honest, only two days. It's around 800 - 900 words so I think it's decent for now. I'll be updating this story once in a while but I can't promise anything. Anyway I hope you guys like it! Remember to favorite, follow and review!**

* * *

I sucked in a sharp breath my porcelain hands pressed down onto a deep wound. A weak sensation was washing throughout my body, most likely due to the sea-stone bullet still wedged into my thigh. With a groan of pain, I was able to readjust my body so that I was leaning against a tree. I pulled my scarf off, which had been neatly tied into a bow, and tied it tightly around my wound. Wincing as I pushed myself away from the tree, I started to make my way towards my ship. The harbor was in sight and jumping from the cliff I stood at would've been faster but with a bullet lodged in my thigh, I probably shouldn't.

It wasn't long until I was finally at my ship. My crew rushed to get me medical attention when they saw blood trickle down my thigh. A tall, lean man jumped down from the ship and carefully picked me up. His golden eyes were filled with concern as he carried me onto the ship. He quickly barked orders at the crew and rushed me into my room. There, he seated me on my head before pulling out bandages and disinfectant.

"I thought you were going to try to stay out of trouble, Raina," the red haired man sighed, lacing his hands through his messy, long hair.

"It didn't work out," I replied sharply, taking the bandages from the man's hands as he started to work on my thigh.

"I can tell," he grumbled, unraveling my scarf.

I rolled my golden eyes at him blankly before taking off the bandages that covered my right eye. With swift movements, I re-bandaged my right eye. I glanced back down at the man to see him disinfecting my wound. It stung slightly but the pain was nothing compared to having a bullet enter your flesh. I watched him clean the dry blood off my leg before grabbing tonsils to get the bullet out.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned.

"Just get it over with," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

Like he said, it did hurt. I bit my lip, stifling a scream. The bullet was quickly removed and he was able to bandage it with ease. I watched him let out a weary sigh of relief before he seating himself next to me.

"You're such a troublesome twin sister," he chuckled.

"And your a worrywart of a twin brother," I replied. "Have we set sail yet?"

"Yeah. We're on our way to a winter island next," he answered. "Oh, your specially ordered bullets arrived, along with your modified guns."

"Good. Where are they?"

"Right here," he grinned as he handed me a large, black suitcase.

I sat it on my lap and opened it to see a pair of twin pistols and an array of magazines. A smirk spread across my face as I placed the guns into their holders I strapped onto my thigh. I placed the magazines into their own holders before grabbing another black scarf. My brother took it out of my hands and wrapped it around my neck. He tied a perfect bow on the side of my neck.

"Thanks," I sighed, earning a nod from him.

I grabbed my special emergency bullets and hid them in their own respective hiding spots. My brother rolled his eyes as I placed one of them in my bra. I smirked at his reaction before running my red nails down the scar on his neck. I opened my mouth to say something but the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Captain!" screamed one of the members of my crew.

"Yes?" I answered, drawing my hand back.

"We're being attacked by the Surgeon of Death!" he subbed, tears of fear streaming down his face.

Amusement flashed across my face as I rushed outside to see the battle. My brother stood tensely by my side. A yellow submarine was docked next to us and there was a decent amount of enemy pirates battling my own pirates. Blood spilled all over the wooden deck. Guts were being pulled out of stomaches and wounds were pouring with blood. I examined the enemy pirates, looking for the four pirates who had a bounty on their heads. Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart and Bepo. Although they weren't strong enough to gain a title like their captain, they do have bounties over their heads and do seem to be decently strong compared to most of their crew.

"You seem amused by this crew, Captain," a feminine voice mused out loud.

I turn to see one of my five strongest crew members focused on the battle before us. I nodded before turning back to the battle. My regular pirates weren't going to be able to win against the four pirates.

"Lily, go and tell the other three to take on the ones who have bounties, including the bear," I ordered.

Lily bowed before rushing off to fulfill her duties. It wasn't long afterwards when I saw her and the other three stronger ones fighting the pirates I wanted to get rid of. I examined the remaining pirates, watching them slash at each other. The captain was staring at me and I stared back, watching his every movements.

"Hey, Ray," I started, glancing over at my twin brother for a brief second. "Go take out the Surgeon of Death."

Ray silently nodded before jumping above the battling pirates and in front of his target. He slashed at the tan man, a scowl taking over his face as the man dodged his slash. A smug smirk was glued to the tan man's lips. I watched them. Now this was entertainment. Deciding to help my twin brother out, I aimed my my pistols at the enemy captain and fired.


End file.
